


Blue Croissants

by aguamenting



Series: Blue like an Orange [1]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Breakfast, Comfort, Croissants, Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Students, hyuncob, hyunjae and author are mega whipped for jacob, hyunjae is whipped, milcob, must protect jacob bae at all costs, sangkev in you squint, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26070361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aguamenting/pseuds/aguamenting
Summary: Jacob often told Hyunjae that he was his spring.Jacob did not like to hold Hyunjae’s hand, however, he was glowing when he was showing off his boyfriend’s muscly arm around his shoulder or his waist. So Hyunjae was staying around him, his hands on his shoulders, in the pockets of his coat or pants, tied up around Jacob until feeling lost when he was not squeezing him.
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae, Lee Sangyeon/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin
Series: Blue like an Orange [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926097
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43





	Blue Croissants

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooooo !!! First of all, Hyuncob nation rises !!!
> 
> I'm a new deobi who suddenly went very savage and wrote three fics about them in the same day. Hyuncob / Milcob is really the sweetest ship ever and I couldn't NOT add my little part in the fandom, hoping y'all see the same light as I do uwu
> 
> I'm french and write in french, so this work is an amazing translation by MY BEST BRO AKA @Luminee who is the Hyuncob queen out there, check her acc she basically wrote half of the fics in the tag I think lkdlsdl thank you again bro you're the best !!!
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy this short story uwu

*

Jacob had always been an early bird. He almost always woke up at the same time as the sun; Hyunjae liked to think that it was because he was his own sun, but he had never dared to say it out loud, held back by some kind of reserve. Most of the time, he would stay in Hyunjae’s tiny bed, calmly reading a book with the help of the dawn’s pastel lights, or playing, without a noise, on his phone. His boyfriend’s bed, made for not even one person and a half, was not wide enough for Jacob to move, even as softly as possible, like he often was, without waking up Hyunjae. It did not matter much, at the beginning it had been very difficult for both of them to breathe at more than two meters from each other. Hyunjae had fought for too long, too desperately, as much against himself as against Kevin’s suspicious look and Sangyeon’s protective arms; Jacob was well protected, and it was for a reason. Every little smile he had was worth the bloom of a dozen of cherry blossoms after a tough winter, his voice was comforting as a cinnamon cookie dipped into a warm tea, his touch was worth the caress of the summer breeze, exhaling freedom. Jacob was all this, comforting, aerial, colorful; everything that was linked to hope.

But hope was, by nature, fragile, a wissfire in the middle of the swamp, a spark in a tunnel, a shooting star in a dark sky. Thus, Jacob had turned off, one day, after a gust too violent. No matter how hard Kevin and Sangyeon had tried to stay by his side, at university, and at his studio, to help him, try to make him laugh, eat, or sing while doing the dishes like he was used to so, it had been pointless. Jacob had suddenly been broken without being able to explain why. Hyunjae had not dared to ask why to Kevin, considering himself able to wait for Jacob to come to him by himself but he had understood easily, from his best friend’s behavior, that it had been a break up particularly difficult. Thus, Jacob had turned off, one day. During a winter, not like an ineluctable night, but really like a winter waiting for the spring to blossom again.

Jacob often told Hyunjae that he was his spring. Hyunjae, at first, had stopped to the memory of their first kiss under a cherry blossom, near the river, thinking that his now-boyfriend was very found of that specific memory but, as their relationship was becoming more and more serious, he had understood that the metaphor was deeper. He often asked questions, until Jacob stopped answering, and he just took him in his arms, making sure to wrap himself around him, like a comforting blanket so that he would never fade away again. For his happiness, the young man had naturally started to look for his touch. Jacob did not like to hold Hyunjae’s hand, however, he was glowing when he was showing off his boyfriend’s muscly arm around his shoulder or his waist. It had come to Hyunjae’s mind that Jacob was simply feeling safe in his embrace, like a location only for him, a place warm and soft, far from the cold and wide world that was threatening him. So Hyunjae was staying around him, his hands on his shoulders, in the pockets of his coat or pants, tied up around Jacob until feeling lost when he was not squeezing him.

That was exactly what had woken him up that morning; Jacob’s absence near him made him think of a nightmare. He had not even fully opened his eyes that he had jumped out of his bed, almost falling on the ground, putting quickly a pair of grey pants, just not to run naked in his apartment.

“Jacob?” he asked.

“Hyunjae?” answered immediately a honey-like voice, high pitched like a bird’s song.

Hyunjae had stopped, feeling his cheek turning pink. Jacob was quietly waiting for him at the table on his balcony, a bag of croissants on the table in front of him, near a drawing notebook, open wide on a sketch that Hyunjae guessed was himself, topless and sleeping, artistically covered where it was needed by a fold of fabric scrawled in charcoal. Seen by Jacob’s drawing, his face showed even more kindness than usual, making him look like a Japanese cat, with his tiny mouth, his eyes closed with satisfaction and his pronounced cheekbones. The smell of coffee and croissants was mixing up with Hyunjae’s student complex garden air, to Jacob’s sweet and flowery scent when he got up to come closer to him.

“I did not want to wake you up, sorry...”

Hyunjae took him in his arms, “it’s nothing,” he whispered.

Jacob’s thin bathrobe was not entirely closed, causing their skin to rub as they met their usual embrace. Noticing that under the purple and blue robe, his boyfriend was only wearing black boxers shorts, he raised an eyebrow.

“You went to the bakery in that outfit?”

“No!” choked out Jacob, frowning his nose; looking like an offended cat.

“Then what is all this?” asked Hyunjae, putting the tip of his finger on his lover’s nose.

“I dressed up, went to the bakery, then I took a shower and I didn’t put any clothes on after. Is that fine for you, officer?” Jacob pretended to sulk.

“You went to get bread by yourself?”

Hyunjae felt his heart filled up with happiness and pride when Jacob nodded, glowing.

“Yes. But I didn’t want to eat without you, and now I’m starving, so come and sit, instead of standing there, dumbstruck.”

Hyunjae laughed and held Jacob by the hand to kiss him on his forehead, his nose, and then his mouth.  
  
“You’re the best boyfriend ever.”

Jacob blew his cheeks.

“You say that because you don’t have my luck. I have the best boyfriend in the world.”

*

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked it hit me up on twitter @chrisiscore !!!!
> 
> I'll always be glad to read and answer to your comments if you wanna say something to me <3 have a nice day and thank you for reading!!!
> 
> hyuncob rises


End file.
